


Happy New Year

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir bring in the New Year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

The stars and lights of Paris shone brightly as Chat Noir and Ladybug sat on top of a roof, looking down at the New Year’s festivities below.

“Can you believe we’ve been doing this for almost three years?” she asked him.

“I can’t. It feels like we’ve known each other for so much longer,” he replied, grinning at her. “What’s your resolution for the new year?”

“Figuring out a way to stop akumas before they strike,” she replied. “And you?”

“Make more cat puns.” Chat Noir laughed at the disapproving face Ladybug made. She rolled her eyes and set her sights back on the Parisian streets.

“I didn’t realize we were making ridiculous resolutions,” she said. The last minute of the year begun and below them the citizens of Paris began their countdown.

“You know you love it,” he teased her. They fell quiet and looked down at the revelers below them. 

Amidst the noise and the counting down, Chat Noir seemed to be more sensitive to his lady’s presence. Maybe it was because she sat so close to him, maybe it was because the were above the chaos, maybe it was just him being hypersensitive. With the flashing lights splashing her face, she looked so beautiful, so unearthly. She looked more like a celestial goddess than a superhero teenager.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!”

His body moving on it’s own, his hand slid over to hers, gently grasping it. She perked up, glancing over at him with surprised eyes. He was about to let go and apologized when she squeezed his hand. Not in an aggressive way, but in a loving, reassuring way.

“Seven! Six! Five!”

Their bodies moved closer to each other. Chat’s hand reached out and rested gently on her shoulder, pulling her in more. Ladybug obliged, swiveling to look him in the eyes. There was something in those beautiful sapphire eyes that he’d only seen once or twice before.

“Four!” 

His heart was racing, pounding almost painfully against his chest. Her lips were so pink; he imagined they were softer than silk.

“Three!” 

Her hand rested on his cheek, thumb rubbing where his jaw met his neck. The other gripped his hand even tighter.

“Two!” 

They leaned in towards each other, eyes wide open with wonder and innocent love. He could feel the warmth of her body as they embraced, the heat spreading into his body. He knew she was feeling the same experience. 

“One!”  She melted as their lips touched. He was so warm, his lips were so soft and firm against hers. His hands slipped to her waist, pulling her closer and holding her tight as if she would disappear at any moment. A smile spread on her lips before she could stop it. Elation poured into her body and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him forever. 

He was the first to break away, breathing deeply and looking lovingly into her eyes. She felt giddy at the sight of the large, goofy smile on his face.

“Happy New Year, my lady,” he told her.

“Happy New Year, you silly cat,” she replied before she went in for another kiss.


End file.
